1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for processing and displaying messages. Still more particularly, the present invention provides an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for filtering and prioritizing instant messaging threaded conversations in an instant messaging system based on thread content.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant messaging is an online chat medium, allowing users to communicate with each other and to collaborate in real-time over a network data processing system. Instant messaging is commonly used over the Internet. Instant messaging applications monitor and report the status of users that have established each other as online contacts. This information is typically presented to a user in a window. Instant messaging applications also are often used by users conducting business. By utilizing instant messaging, business users can view each other's availability and initiate a text conversation with colleagues or customers when a desired contact becomes available. Millions of users communicate using instant messaging systems every day. With instant messaging becoming an important part of both personal and business communications, functionality and usability enhancements are important to the continued success of this type of communication tool.
Current instant messaging systems allow a user to selectively block one or more users from conducting a messaging session with the user. A user may block messages from being displayed in his/her messaging window based on the sender's messaging address. This capability is convenient when a particular user or group of users are illegitimately requesting the receiver's attention. Additionally, spam-filtering techniques for email communications currently exist that identify keywords and block incoming email when the content therein surpasses some allowable threshold.
However, as current messaging systems offer message blocking based on the sender's messaging address, a user must set up the filtering system based on the sender, rather than the content of the message. The problem with present instant messaging technology is that once a user has blocked a potential participant from conducting a session, that participant is permanently disabled from conducting a session with the user, regardless of the content of the session.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for filtering and prioritizing instant messaging threaded conversations in an instant messaging system based on thread content.
The present invention provides a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for filtering and prioritizing instant messaging threaded conversations in an instant messaging system. The present invention allows a user to configure an instant messaging system to filter and prioritize incoming messages based on thread content.
When an instant message is sent to a user, the receiving instant messaging client performs an analysis on the thread subject of the incoming message. The instant messaging client analyzes the message to determine the thread content of the message. The priority level of the message is determined based on the thread content of the message. If the priority level of the message is above a set threshold, the instant messaging client accepts message. The message is then displayed at the instant messaging client according to the priority level.
In addition, the present invention overcomes problems associated with blocking messages in current instant messaging systems by allowing a participant, in certain circumstances, to override the filtering and priority settings on a user's instant messaging system. The participant, having some authority or rights to override the user's instant messaging settings, may be allowed to conduct a messaging session with the user. The authority to override settings may be predicated on the establishment of an organizational hierarchy based on the user's selection. For example, the user may establish a family hierarchy, wherein access rights to override a user's messaging settings are assigned to members of the user's family according to the hierarchy. Likewise, the user may establish a friend hierarchy, designating friends as “close friends”, “acquaintances”, and the like, and assign access rights accordingly. Alternatively, the authority to override settings may be predicated on an external source, such as a corporate telephone directory. A corporate telephone directory has inherent properties regarding organizational structure, such as employee and employer relationship, manager and subordinate relationship, and hierarchical relationship.